


online fight, offline love

by ichimonjilewds



Series: i write reinwenli [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, find the hidden reference to my other favourite (hint: its not oberstein this time), probably wont work on it too seriously but its a fun au i Guess, theres a mention of annerose, this is a crackfic basically but i placed too much effort and now its an au with shitpost elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichimonjilewds/pseuds/ichimonjilewds
Summary: "soyou met your match in battleship?"implied reinwenli modern au drabble, dont take any of this seriously
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Series: i write reinwenli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	online fight, offline love

**Author's Note:**

> this was stemmed from one friend making a joke remark, me drawing something loosely based off the remark, then another friend joked about e-boys, then i thought about e-boys who stream
> 
> think of this as a modern AU with shitpost elements

“To everyone who has tuned into the stream, thank you so much for your watching! Shoutout to this week’s biggest donator, Hot Fahrenheit! Thank you for supporting me, Future Kaiser signing out.”

Reinhard, better known by his handle, Future Kaiser, turned off the stream and exhaled a long breath as he slumped into his chair. The stream that night was more mentally taxing than usual, as he was invited to play an unexpected game of Battleship with a user by the screenname Magician. The fabric of his iconic black-and-silver jacket made the blond sweat from the excitement of the match, despite being in the comfort of his room.

_He is a skilled tactician, aiming for my supply fleet and using tactics that I would have never thought about…_

Reinhard opened his phone to check any notifications as his thoughts trailed off to the user he played against. _Magician… is there any way to find them…?_

He opened his messaging client and tapped on the chat with him and his close friend and manager, Kircheis. He quickly sent out a text.

Hey Kircheis >

After a few moments, the blond man received a reply.

< what’s wrong? Did something happen?

I have a bit of a request >

< go on

I need all the information you can get on this user >  
Magician of El Facil >

< why that user specifically? Is it because he donated a lot

no >  
hes a worthy opponent I want to fight against again>

< so  
<you met your match in battleship?

 _Kircheis…_ Reinhard made an embarrassed grunt as he read the text. He knew Kircheis didn’t mean it in a romantic way, but somewhere in Reinhard’s heart, he had a small feeling of admiration towards that donor. The blue-eyed youth doesn’t even know his real name, his face, or if he is a real person. He fell in love with the person who put up fierce fight against a hardcore Battleship player like him.

Yeah >  
I want to know more about him>

< on the double

Kircheis’s status went idle, a sign that Reinhard took as him doing the task. The blond man took the time undo his nice clothing, change into a pair of sweatpants and loose T-shirt and went down to eat the dinner that Annerose prepared for him.

\--

While having his humble dinner of Shephard’s pie, Reinhard felt his notifications went off like a barrage of bullets. He knew that it was Kircheis giving information on the man he wanted to know about.

< heres the tea king  
< magician’s real name is yang wen-li  
< he lives in Heinessen, not that far away from you  
< he’s at least 29  
< has a degree in history  
< works at at the Hyperion Library in Heinessen  
< he looks pretty okay  
<maybe hes your taste

Kircheis sent a picture of him in a group photo, presumably with his friends.

< hes the one with the black hair  
< definitely your taste

Reinhard stared longingly at the image, focusing on the man awkwardly smiling for the camera.

_He definitely doesn’t look like a man who lives in grandiose conditions._

From the looks of his faded T-shirt and washed out slacks, the blue-eyed man could imagine having long and fruitful conversations about history and his thoughts wondered to how he would secretly actually be a beast in bed-

The blond man shook his head at the sexual urges and continue to eat his dinner with a beet-red face.

_… How much does it cost to get from here to Heinessen…_


End file.
